Erick the Viking
Erick (エリック) the Viking is a character in the World Heroes series of fighting games. Dr. Sugar Brown recruited him from the year 998 AD. Story Erick is a proud warrior of the Viking tribe who only recognizes the powerful. He reigns as the head of the most powerful family from the past. Even though he is friendly, he can be brutal due to being a Viking. Erick spends most of his days pillaging, sleeping and eating five times a day, dedicating every one of his fights and murders to his son Bikke and beloved wife Leia, the only woman he seems to be attracted to. He can also bear cold temperatures due to growing up in the Arctic. His wife Leia was the daughter of the previous chief of the Viking clan. Erick fought with another viking named Olaf for the right to marry Leia and won. This made it decisive that he would be the next chief. Erick roams the seas, expanding the might of the Vikings. When confronted about the second World Heroes tournament, he enters it in order to show off his power and become the chief of his clan, saying that the Viking pride will not let him lose. He ends up developing a rivalry with Captain Kidd, as both of them are men of the sea. He also doesn't like Rasputin, contesting the love he claims to hold for all. Erick also tells Johnny Maximum to go back to his family, as he could tell the footballer had problems with them. In his travels, Erick comes across a "little girl with red shoes", who tells him there's no place like home. Inspired by her words, he decides to go back to his home, where he's welcomed by his family with a feast. At some time, Leia gets pregnant. Now the strongest warrior of the viking clan, Erick becomes the new chief. Now with his power even bigger, Erick returns in the next World Heroes tournament to prove that the Vikings are the strongest men in the sea. When he goes back home, Leia surprises him with his already born daughter named Fina, a beautiful girl who even resembles Leia as a baby. His family celebrates the news together,, with Erick promissing to continue fighing for Fina. Game Appearances * World Heroes 2 - Playable * World Heroes Perfect - Playable Trivia * He was conceived due to two scrapped female characters named Ellis and Musha. One was a young Viking and the other was "Western fantasy" based character. Both of them wielded blunt weapons and sketches can be seen in the game ADK World. * Erick is loosely based on the Viking sailor and founder of the first Nordic settlement in Greenland, Erik the Red. His special moves invoke names in Norse mythology, including Odin, Thor and Æsir. * in the Game Boy version of World Heroes 2 Jet, Erick is named Erik, while his son is Vikke. in World Heroes Perfect, his name was translated as Bikke instead. Leia's name has also been translated as Helga in some sources. * His ending in World Heroes Perfect mentions "A little girl with red shoes". The only female characters in the game are Janne D'Arc and Ryoko Izumo, none which uses red shoes, leaving the identity of said girl unknown. Gallery World Heroes 2 / World Heroes 2 Jet Erickwh2j pic.png|Portrait Erick wh2ending2.png|Leia & Bikke Erick wh2ending1.png|Ending Erick wh2.jpg|WH2 Artwork Erick Jet.JPG|WH2 Jet Artwork Erick intro.png|Intro Erick bust.png|Bust Category:World Heroes 2 Category:World Heroes Perfect Category:Male Category:Human Category:Viking Category:Norwegian Category:Thunder Category:Water